Alicia descubriendo Wonderland
by PauliPstn
Summary: Esta es la historia de Alicia, nuestra clásica joven que persigue un conejo blanco y cae a un agujero llegando al mundo maravilloso de Wonderland... ¿Pero desde cuándo el conejo es un hombre? ¿Qué esconde el sombrerero? ¿El gato es realmente un aliado? ¿La reina roja surgió o se hizo? Todas estas preguntas encontraran su respuesta a través de la aventura... Gracias por leer! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D Bienvenidos a este fic donde seguiremos las clásicas aventuras de Alicia (o no tan clásicas la verdad XD) En lo que llamo mi versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas... Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo esta historia! Y sin más preámbulos! El comienzo...

 **Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

I

Desde que tengo memoria he tenido ideas extrañas sobre el mundo. Ideas que no a todos les agradan o les parecen correctas -en especial a mi madre. En lo personal me agradan mucho mis ideas, me permiten ver el mundo como algo más que una simple "realidad" como le gusta explicar a mi hermana mayor. Mis ideas incluyen fantasías y cosas que no parecen posibles en esta tierra donde vivo. Y aunque me cuesta regaños e incomprensión por parte de mi familia -a excepción de mi padre- siempre me ha gustado poseerlas. Me hacen más llevadero el día a día. O lo hacían al menos antes de que mi padre muriera. Ahora que ya no está con nosotros yo quede a la merced de mi madre y hermanos que jamás compartieron mi visión.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil y jamás desee que lo fuera, tal vez sólo un poco más normal, con más amabilidad o algo así. Pero de eso a que se volviera más complicada...

En fin mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 15 y la insistencia de mi madre porque dejará de fantasear y que aterrizara de una vez, me hizo tener un montón de conflictos con ella. Hasta que llego un punto en el que me canse de las discusiones con ella y mis hermanos mayores y decidí adaptarme, dejar mis ideas de lado y vivir en la bastante aburrida realidad, obedeciendo, estudiando, aprendiendo y ayudando, y entre medio comiendo y durmiendo... A eso se veía resumida la realidad... Sin sueños, sin fantasías, sin imaginar algo mejor o situaciones que jamás existirían.

\- ¡Alicia!

\- ¿Si, madre? -dije bajando las escaleras a toda prisa

\- Necesitamos fresas para la cena... ¿Puedes traer algunas?

\- Sí, por supuesto madre -traeré tus fresas desde el lado más alejado de la casa- Con gusto iré

\- Bien

Tomé la cesta que me ofreció a continuación y salí de la casa para encaminarme a los arbustos de fresas. Camine alrededor de 15 minutos para llegar y me dispuse a sacar las fresas más lindas para la cena. Mi madre seguramente haría alguna especie de tarta o Anelisse, quien sabe.

Ya llevaba casi la mitad de la cesta llena cuando escuche un ruido de algo arrastrándose. Levanté la vista y vi algo blanco pasar de un lado a otro de los arbustos. La curiosidad saco en ese momento lo mejor de mí y me dispuse a seguir el recorrido de la cosa blanca. Tome apresuradamente la cesta con fresas -si llego a perder una mi madre me regañaría toda la tarde- y me metí entre los arbustos. Lo seguí por un par de plantas más y por fin se detuvo. Era nada más y nada menos que un hombre, pero ¿Eran acaso orejas blancas de conejo las que salían de su sombrero?

II

Me quede congelada en el lugar. ¿Qué se supone que uno debe hacer en esas circunstancias? Es decir, ¿Qué hace la gente normal cuando se da cuenta que ha estado persiguiendo a un hombre con orejas de conejo?... ¿Entrar en pánico? ¿Gritarle? ¿Retroceder?... Ahora que lo pienso y mirando en retrospectiva probablemente retroceder habría sido la opción, o por lo menos cualquiera menos la que yo hice.

\- Mm... ¿Disculpe? ¿Señor? -el chico conejo me miro deteniéndose junto a un gran árbol

Me miró de pies a cabeza y sin decir nada golpeó el suelo a sus pies con su bastón, en ese momento un enorme agujero se creó a sus pies y él saltó dentro.

Para ese momento si no habían retrocedido es porque, y tal como yo estaba probando todos los dichos de mi madre desde que era pequeña, algo estaba mal con ustedes.

Pero no podía evitarlo... La curiosidad otra vez se apoderaba de mi y no había otra alternativa más que ir y ver si el sujeto se había ido a través del agujero o sí era puramente un escondite para salir luego de que me fuera. Así que me acerque al árbol e intente mirar, pero la oscuridad era demasiado densa y no me era posible mirar absolutamente nada. A esas alturas a nadie le sorprende que en lugar de huir me preparara para gritar en busca del chico conejo, y ahí es cuando todo se complicó.

En efecto me incline para llamarlo, pero en lugar de articular cualquier palabra para lograr el objetivo, me caí y lo único que salió de mi boca fue un largo ¡Aaaaaahh! Podría jurar que sentí que algo o alguien me empujaba al agujero, pero mientras caía, me era imposible voltearme para ver... Y luego ya no podía ver nada porque esa oscuridad que me había parecido tan densa, se cernía por completo sobre mí...

No sentí prácticamente nada hasta que choque de lleno con el piso, el fondo supuse -y por fin pensé, la caída me había parecido considerablemente larga. Perdí el conocimiento unos minutos, el piso no era blando y yo caí de espaldas. Cuando desperté, me encontré recostada contra un suelo pintado de café -un café que recordaba al chocolate- y amarillo -un amarillo mostaza- era una combinación un poco extraña. Pero eso fue lo de menos considerando lo que me quedaba por ver.

El techo era enorme, tan alto que casi no podías ver su final, y en la sala había simplemente una mesa con una botella de delicado diseño y un contenido azulado, al lado de la mesa había una silla y eso era todo en cuanto a muebles respecta. Por otro lado la sala estaba rodeada con siete magníficas puertas, cada una con su propio diseño y belleza, pero no pude seguir admirando la sala porque una voz se escucho por toda el lugar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

III

\- Si quieres avanzar, ¡A través de mi tendrás que pasar!

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz, es decir, fue repentina y hablaba muy gravemente.  
\- Mm... ¿Disculpe? -dije ya que no había identificado el lugar del que provenía la voz

\- ¡Aquí abajo niña! ¿Acaso estas ciega?

Miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba, nada más y nada menos que una puerta... ¿Estaba soñando acaso? ¿Me había dormido recogiendo fresas? ¿O me había dormido y todavía no salía de mi cama? De cualquiera de las dos maneras mi madre me regañaría de lo lindo.

\- Mm... Señora... ¿Puerta?

\- ¡Hm! Que mal educada ¡Soy un señor! ¡Y mi nombre es roble!

\- Claro... -no faltaba más, la puerta era un él y tenía un nombre muy lógico- Entonces dice que debo pasar por usted para llegar a... ¿A dónde se supone que llegaré?

\- ¡Pero qué niña! ¡Primero ciega, luego descortés y ahora torpe! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuentas que estas en Wonderland? O mejor dicho ¿En una de sus entradas?

Ahora él estaba siendo descortés.

\- Disculpe pero no lo sabia... Así que Wonderland... -sabía que el estudio de la geografía no era mi fuerte, pero jamás había escuchado de ese país-cuidad, lo que fuera, antes

\- Así es

\- Entonces si paso a través de usted...

La mire detenidamente... ¡Pero claro Alicia! ¡Por supuesto que eres torpe! ¿Cómo vas a pasar por una puerta de apenas 15 centímetros de alto?  
\- ¡Mm! Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo se supone que pase a través de usted?  
Sabia que me arriesgaba a que me insultara de nuevo, pero tal vez él podía hacerse... ¿Grande?

\- Estas segura que eres... ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que no eres de aquí! Entonces lo siento, pero si no sabes cómo pasar, entonces ¡Yo tampoco te lo diré!

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedo volver a trepar por donde he caído! ¡Usted es mi única esperanza de seguir avanzando!

\- ¿Te has caído aquí? Pero hay que ver que chica más tonta... ¿Quién cae por accidente en un lugar como Wonderland?

\- Yo estaba con el conejo... -más bien persiguiendo al conejo-persona-lo que sea...

\- ¿Estabas con Twisp?

\- Eh... -¿Así se llamaba?- Sí -al menos la información reciente le había hecho cambiar de opinión y hablar de otra cosa que no fuera mi torpeza  
\- ¿Acaso tienes asuntos con la reina, muchacha? -¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué lo decía con lastima?

\- Esto... ¿La reina?

\- Tal vez no sepas quién es o dónde estás, pero si viniste con el conejo, será mejor que te des prisa, él siempre va tarde y no es bueno hacer esperar a la reina

\- T-tiene razón -seguirle la corriente es el mejor plan- ¿Cómo puedo pasar entonces?

\- Ese maldito -supongo que se refería al conejo, no parecía tenerle en mucha estima- al menos podría haberte llevado todo el camino hasta ella en lugar de tirarte aquí para causar problemas

\- Lo siento

\- ¡Hm! Al fondo de la sala hay una mesa de la mesa coge de ella la botella y pon un trozo... O una miga en tu bolsillo, del pastel que hay

\- ¿Una miga?

\- Lo entenderás cuando bebas la botella... Y date prisa recuerda que estás haciendo esperar a su majestad -también lo había dicho con desprecio  
¿Qué pasaba exactamente en este lugar?

IV

Me encogí de hombros internamente y me dirigí a la mesita que me había indicado la puerta. Tomé un trocito muy pequeño del pastel y lo metí en uno de los bolsillos de mi delantal. A continuación tomé la botella y la destapé. Cuando bebí de ella sentí una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo y lo único que sabía era que al momento siguiente tenía el tamaño adecuado para pasar por la puerta.

\- Perfecto, ahora pasa rápido y cuando estés del otro lado come el trozo de pastel que tomaste... Si te quedas así de pequeña en Wonderland no durarás mucho

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso date prisa! La reina espera... Es toda la ayuda que te daré... Ni siquiera es mi deber hacer esto...

Me apresuré por la puerta diciendo unas gracias por la ayuda... Realmente la puerta era muy buena para quejarse de las cosas.

Cuando salí de esa curiosa habitación con una aún más curiosa puerta, me encontré de lleno con una capa verde que me cubría por completo y en las alturas podía vislumbrar unos árboles que desaparecían entre las nubes, no era capaz de ver el final. Entonces recordé que debía comer la miga de pastel que había tomado de la mesita. Cuando la probé mi cuerpo dolía, se estiraba y crecía. Quedé tirada de espaldas en el suelo hasta que la sensación de dolor pasó y entonces me levanté. Pude observar con mejor detalle el lugar en el que había entrado. Había hongos de diversos colores árboles preciosos que combinaban con los colores de los hongos, desde verdes hasta un rosado pálido y algunos tenían pintas de calipso y violeta, por no olvidar el dorado. El pasto crecía hasta mis rodillas y había en camino en frente adornado a ambos costados de rosas blancas.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- La has visto levantarse ¿No?

\- Pero ese proceso es doloroso...

\- Pero parece que ya está bien...

Me sobresalté por las voces detrás mío, pero como miré disimuladamente alrededor y yo era la única persona, supuse que estaban hablando de mi, al menos una de ellas parecía preocupada.

\- Yo creo que ya es hora de volver a casa Tweedeldee

\- Pero...

\- ¡Sabes cómo se pone cuando no le hacemos caso!

\- ¡Esperen! -Cuando me di cuenta de que se irían dejándome sola en ese lugar sin nada más que hacer que encontrar a la reina les hablé sin darme cuenta y por supuesto que las asusté- ¡No se vayan! -lo único que alcancé a ver antes de que se fueran, fue un reflejo de calipso y violeta, igual que los árboles, un pequeño brillo bajo el sol  
Así que seguí el brillo...

Corrí lo más rápido que dieron mis piernas detrás de los destellos hasta que llegué a una cerca, no más alta que mi cintura, de madera a todo lo largo hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista... ¿Debía pasar al otro lado? Ni idea, pero no tenía muchas más opciones, después de todo siguiendo los destellos me había perdido por completo y me había alejado del camino de las rosas. Mire detrás mío, solo había vegetación. La reja sería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

V

Puse mis manos para saltar el cerco, si mi madre me viera ahora de seguro me gritaría...

\- ¡No hagas eso! -exactamente eso... Pero esa no era mi madre

\- ¿Huh? -quité las manos y volví a poner los pies en la tierra para mirar al otro lado de la cerca

¡Ahí estaban los destellos que yo estaba siguiendo! O ¿Más bien los pájaros? Eran dos chicas un poco más altas que yo con capas de plumas que caían de sus hombros, que aparentemente eran alas que se podían extender. También tenían plumas entrelazadas con largos cabellos de color rojizo, sus caras eran pálidas y una tenía los ojos color violeta al igual que la mayoría de sus plumas y la otra un azul intenso al igual que sus plumas que cubrían varias tonalidades de azul. Su piel tenía algunas tonalidades de verdes suaves que emitían destellos con el reflejo del sol. Eran muy bellas y delicadas esas criaturas.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra pasar la cerca!

\- ¡Te atraparan y te encerrarán!

\- ¡Y luego te entregarán a la reina!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡No pasaré la cerca! -Hablaban mucho y muy rápido

\- ¿Que quieres? ¿Por qué nos seguiste? -reconocí la voz como la que no estaba preocupada por mi

\- Eh...

\- ¡Dinos!

\- ¡Tweedeldum! ¡Déjala hablar!

\- ¿Tweedeldum?

\- ¡No le des mi nombre a desconocidos!

\- ¿Pero qué puede hacernos ella de todas maneras?

\- Mm... Mi nombre es Alicia -dije para distraerlas y que dejaran de desviarse  
\- ¿Y qué quieres con nosotras?

\- Nada... Yo solo las seguí porque estaban vigilándome

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- La verdad es que sí te estábamos vigilando...

\- ¡Tweedeldee!

\- Pero solo porque hiciste un escándalo cerca de donde estábamos recogiendo algunas bayas...

\- Oh, lo siento...

\- No, nosotras no debimos correr de ti, ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¡Tweedeldee!

\- Deja de gritar, sabes que debemos ser serviciales... Si nosotras no lo somos ¿Entonces quién? -ambas hicieron una expresión triste... ¿Qué demonios sucedía en Wonderland?

\- Muy bien, dinos ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Mm... -¿Qué era lo que necesitaba exactamente? ¿Encontrar a la reina roja? ¿Encontrar al señor conejo? O...- Yo solo quiero volver a casa... -solté al fin

\- ¿Eh? -me miraron perplejas por un momento antes de responder- Significa que tú...

\- Aunque en realidad era obvio, es decir, ¡Mírala! No sabe ni siquiera dónde está...

\- Ni lo que no debe hacer... Entonces, ¿De dónde eres Alicia? -me preguntó la que creo que se llamaba Tweedeldee, si no me fallaba la memoria  
\- Soy de Inglaterra

\- ¿Eres de Inglaterra? ¿Dónde queda eso?

\- ¿Acaso es un lugar fuera de Wonderland?

\- Creo que si... Es decir, yo llegué aquí cuando me caí en un agujero, así que supongo que habrá una forma de devolverme arriba...  
Ambas me miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

\- Realmente no tienes idea...

\- ¡Tweedeldum! Mira Alicia -agregó la chica en mi dirección con una voz suave, como cuando te dicen algo muy malo- No hay manera de devolverte "arriba" porque no hay ningún arriba... Lo que ves es Wonderland -dijo apuntando al cielo azul

\- Pero, ¿Cómo explicas que llegue aquí por un agujero?

\- Precisamente por eso... Verás...

\- ¿Viniste detrás de un tipo orejón?

\- ¡Tweede...!

\- Shhhhh... ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Si?

\- Entonces está Inglaterra que tú mencionas no está conectada en absoluto con Wonderland...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no podré volver a casa? -Mi voz se quebró

\- Pues...

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -una voz que emanaba autoridad nos hizo saltar a las tres

\- M-mamá... -exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

De detrás de la reja surgió otra figura como las dos chicas que tenía en frente, pero esta tenía varios tintes de dorado y plateado entre sus alas violeta. Su cara expresaba solo seriedad ante sus hijas y para mí hubo una larga mirada de hielo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Y-yo soy A-Alicia -¡No es momento para tartamudear!

\- Y Alicia, ¿Qué estás haciendo en los límites de nuestro territorio? ¿Qué asunto tienes con mis hijas?

\- Ella... -Tweedeldee se cayó cuando su madre le dio una mirada, claramente la que tenía que responder era yo

\- N-no sabía que este era su territorio -la señora levantó una ceja, ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabías!- E-es decir...

\- ¿Qué asunto tienes con mis hijas?

\- Ninguno, yo solo estaba haciendo una pregunta y ellas estaban respondiéndomela -dije recordando lo que las dos habían dicho de la amabilidad  
\- Hm... ¿Qué les preguntaste? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte... -me alegre por un momento tal vez la señora no fuera tan mala- Para que así te puedas ir de aquí... -o sí lo era...

\- Quiero volver a casa...

\- ¿Dónde está eso? ¿En qué parte de Wonderland?

\- Creo que no está aquí...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vengo de Inglaterra, llegué aquí por un agujero...

La señora se puso tensa.

\- Será mejor que me sigas muchacha -fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer lejos de la cerca

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora pasas... Nuestra madre te ha permitido la entrada -un pequeño espacio en la reja se abrió para que yo pudiera pasar


	4. Chapter 4

Me estoy poniendo al día por fin! :)

 **Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

Seguí a las chicas-pájaro hasta una tienda muy grande en el centro de varias tiendas un poco más pequeñas.

\- ¿Mm?  
\- Shhhhh -Tweedeldum me hizo callar en su susurro  
\- Toma asiento -fue lo primero que dijo la señora antes de sentarse también en el suelo, las otras dos se sentaron a su lado  
\- Gracias -fue una palabra llena de duda  
\- Así que llegaste por un agujero...  
\- Sí, señora  
\- No me llames señora, mi nombre es Anade -aunque estaba siendo educada al decirme su nombre, también era muy seria cuando hablaba  
\- E-está bien...  
\- Te explicaré un poco tu situación Alicia... Verás... Estas en Wonderland ahora y como fuera que funcionaran las cosas en Inglaterra o como se llame, aquí son bastantes diferentes  
\- Eso lo he notado...  
\- Este lugar es gobernado por una sola persona... La reina roja  
El aire se cargó con malestar.  
\- ¿Si puedo hacerle una pregunta...?  
\- No, no puedes, no tienes tiempo para preguntar y yo no tengo porque tener a una chica como tú en mi territorio...  
\- ¡Madre!  
\- Debes entender -la señora siguió hablando como si nunca la hubiesen interrumpido- que si viniste por un agujero debe ser obra de Twisp y ese bastardo trabaja con la reina, por lo tanto no puedes estar aquí sin que ella lo sepa y eso nos pone en peligro...  
\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?  
\- Enviaré a uno de los nuestros a que te lleve a casa de Twisp, es lo máximo que puedo hacer y si no está en su casa, pues tendrás que esperarlo ahí... Él sabrá que hacer contigo...  
\- Esta bien  
\- ¡No! ¡No lo está!  
\- Tweedeldee...  
\- ¡No, ya esta bueno de encerrase detrás de un cerco y fingir como que nada pasa!  
\- T-Tweedeldee -la hermana trató de calmar a la chica  
\- ¡Iré yo misma a dejarla!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no!  
\- ¡Soy la más rápida de los Tweedels y lo sabes!  
\- ¡Yo la acompañaré entonces!  
\- ¡Tweedeldum!  
\- ¡Soy la más fuerte!  
\- ¿Estas contenta niña? ¡As revelado a mis hijas!  
\- ¡Iremos con ella!  
\- ¡Ya he oído suficiente!  
\- N-no era mi intención causar más problemas... -miré por un momento los ojos dorados de la señora  
\- Bien, creo que puedo permitirlo después de todo...  
¿Huh? ¿Así sin más?  
\- Te irás... Se irán ahora mismo... Cuanto antes llegues a la casa de Twisp antes volverán mis hijas...  
\- ¡Sí! -exclamamos las tres al mismo tiempo  
Y así fue como arrastré a las Tweedels a acompañarme a casa del conejo.

\- Entonces...  
\- ¡Hm!  
\- Jajaja... ¿Qué quieres saber? Después de todo este no es tu mundo...  
\- Bueno, tengo demasiadas preguntas...  
\- Pues empieza por una  
\- ¿Quién es la reina?  
\- La reina roja... Es una mujer despiadada -me dijo Tweedeldum  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Bueno, no sabemos mucho del tema la verdad, es algo más bien antiguo...  
\- Yo no diría antiguo, solo que los adultos no nos dicen nada...  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Te estamos confundiendo, lo siento -se disculpó Tweedeldee  
\- La reina roja es la única que gobierna Wonderland, se dice que no es digna del trono o que no le pertenece, no sea cual sea la verdad, pero la cosa es que manda con demasiada severidad por lo tanto no sólo no se merece la corona, sino que la gente de Wonderland la odia...  
\- Y si la odia ¿Por qué sigue siendo reina? -pregunté, la verdad es que yo no conocía la situación porque en Inglaterra la gente si quería a la familia real  
\- Pues porque cualquiera que se opone a ella pierde la cabeza...  
\- ¿Te refieres a que los vuele dementes?  
\- No, literalmente pierden la cabeza -Tweedeldum hizo una seña hacia su cuello que capte inmediatamente  
\- Oh...  
\- Sí... Por eso nadie la quiere, pero nadie puede hacer nada tampoco...  
\- ¿Y en serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Cómo es que llego a ser reina? ¿Nadie la nombró?  
\- ¡Eso es lo que no nos quieren decir! ¡Hemos preguntado también todas esas cosas pero solo nos dicen que no nos metamos y que obedezcamos a la reina! Es bastante frustrante...  
\- Debes perdonar a mi hermana, se entusiasma demasiado a veces... -me explicó Tweedeldee  
\- ¡Hm!  
\- Si algo he escuchado por ahí... Es que la reina se casó hace ya más de diez años con el rey de Wonderland, el rey que debería reinar a su lado... Pero desapareció... Y nadie supo nunca más de él... Eso es lo que se dice, incluso que fue asesinado  
\- Mm... Entonces de verdad ella no debería reinar...  
\- No, es una usurpadora  
\- ¡Tweedeldum!  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No estamos en camino de la reina!  
\- ¿El camino de la reina?  
\- El camino que está rodeado de Rosales es el camino de la reina, nadie sabe como lo hace, pero sabe que estas en él y sabe exactamente quién eres...  
\- Supongo entonces que nos mantendremos lejos de ese camino ¿Verdad? -un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que yo pude haber recorrido ese camino y terminar en manos de la reina  
\- Sí, hay que mantenerse lejos de ese camino


	5. Chapter 5

Poniéndome al día :D

 **Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

Llevábamos viajando unas horas cuando comencé con la segunda pregunta.

\- Y ¿Por qué asumieron que vine con el conejo en cuanto mencioné lo del agujero?  
\- Esa es fácil -exclamó Tweedeldum- Él es el único en todo Wonderland capaz de hacer agujeros en el suelo... Que te transportan a otro mundo  
\- Oh...  
\- Y trabaja para la reina -y ahí estaba la respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué todos hablaban de él con desprecio?  
\- ¿Por qué trabaja para la reina?  
\- Hay muchas versiones de toda esta historia... -Tweedeldee movió la cabeza- Por una parte se dice que por miedo, por otra que le gusta trabajar para ella, por otra que es un espía... Nadie se ha decidido por una  
\- ¿Y no le han preguntado?  
\- Wonderland no tiene muy buena relación con él  
\- Y cuando le han preguntado él mismo ha dado esas diferentes respuestas...  
Parecía que al señor conejo lo envolvía un montón de misterio.  
\- ¿Y ustedes?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Esa es una pregunta muy amplia -Tweedeldee estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana  
\- ¿Viven detrás de esa reja?  
\- Es nuestro territorio, sí  
\- ¿Y no las molesta la reina?  
\- A la reina no le importan los límites de Wonderland, así que no se interesa por nosotros y nuestra madre, la líder de los Tweeds, tampoco está interesada en meterse con ella  
\- Así de simple -remató el tema Tweedeldum  
Y seguimos caminando por horas entre los árboles.

\- ¿Ya estamos cerca? -llevábamos caminando, o yo más bien llevaba caminando unas seis horas, las Tweeds a veces volaban  
\- Sí, señorita terrestre, de hecho este es el camino de la casa -Tweedeldum señaló a un camino de piedra- Deberíamos llegar en poco tiempo a la casa del conejo

Y no era mentira. Unos diez minutos después llegamos a una pared de piedra roja y una puerta de madera.  
\- Veamos... ¿Dónde está el...?  
\- Mm... ¿Tweedeldee?  
La chica me miró. Yo señalé que su hermana ya se había pasado por sobre la puerta mientras ella buscaba lo que supuse seria un timbre. Tweedeldee suspiró.  
\- ¡Tada! -la otra chica había abierto la puerta por el otro lado  
\- ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Debimos tocar!  
\- Ya es tarde hermana  
\- ¿Por qué no seguimos caminando? Ya no nos podemos devolver -dije señalando la puerta de la casa que ya estaba abierta  
\- ¡Hm!  
\- ¡Hm!  
Ambas hermanas se dieron la espalda mientras yo tomaba un brazo de una y el otro brazo de la otra para arrastrarlas hacia adelante.

Cuando entramos a la casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras, a pesar de que el sol todavía no se iba afuera. Había luz sin embargo al final del pasillo que estábamos recorriendo.  
\- ¿No deberíamos anunciarnos? -le susurré a Tweedeldee  
\- Creo que sí  
\- Shhhhh -Tweedeldum nos hizo una seña con el dedo- Parece que está hablando con alguien  
\- ¿Y? -se escuchó desde el salón  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con Y? Qué no lo entiendes... ¡Esta todo claro! ¡Todo en su lugar! Ahora sólo debemos...  
\- No, ¡Tú estás loco!  
\- Puede ser, ¿Pero no valdría la pena intentarlo?  
\- ¿Intentarlo para morir sin cabeza? No gracias  
\- No puedo hacerlo sin...  
La voz se cortó de golpe cuando las Tweeds tropezaron en la oscuridad llevándose a Alicia con ellas al suelo.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Te dije que cerraras la puerta! -entre todas las plumas en su cara, apenas y podía ver un par de orejas blancas  
\- Cerré la puerta...  
\- No la de la casa -Tweedeldee y Alicia tiraron algunas plumas de Tweedeldum- ¡Ay!  
\- No estás ayudando -la regañó la hermana- Disculpe Sr. Twisp, por meternos así en su casa... P-pero...  
\- Primero levántense del suelo -Una mano le fue ofrecida a Alicia y la otra a Tweedeldee

Ambas la tomaron para levantarse del suelo y darse cuenta de que pertenecían a la misma persona

Era un hombre alto y delgado, pero no daba la apariencia de débil o enfermo, se notaba que tenía una muy buena condición física, además cargaba una espada en su cinturón. Aunque Alicia apenas y vio un destello porque encima llevaba una chaqueta larga adornada de rojo y dorado. Su camisa era blanca y sus pantalones negros al igual que su magnífico sombrero de copa, como Alicia solo le había visto a los nobles más ricos, que además tenía una elegante cinta de color verde, que a pesar de no combinar con nada de lo llevaba puesto se veía totalmente en su lugar, como si no tuviera otro lugar en el mundo. Y claro que combinaba, solo que Alicia no lo había notado. Del sombrero salían algunos cabellos cafés rojizos y sus ojos eran verdes.

\- ¿Ahora me dicen que hacen en mi casa una Tweeds? ¿Han aceptado enviar recados de la reina como los pájaros que son?  
El sujeto del sombrero soltó las manos de las chicas solo para llevárselas al estomago y sujetárselo mientras se reía. Y con eso había reventado la burbuja de Alicia, que por un momento lo había creído noble.  
\- Tu...  
\- Solo estábamos acompañando a Alicia -Tweedeldee interrumpió a su hermana, la sujeto de un brazo y señaló a la otra chica  
\- ¿Alicia? -el Sr. Twisp se acercó un poco a la chica y la observó bien- Te recuerdo... ¡Eres la impertinente que no me dejaba en paz! ¡Y encima te lanzaste por el agujero!

\- ¡No me lance por ningún agujero! Me caí...  
El tipo del sombrero se tiro al suelo a reír.  
\- ¡Vaya que eres tonta!  
\- En algo estamos de acuerdo... -susurró Tweedeldum  
\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Planeas que yo te devuelva a tu mundo así como así? ¿Que deje de lado mis actividades porque la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ti y terminaste cayendo por un agujero?  
Alicia agachó la cabeza avergonzada. El señor conejo tenía razón en todo.  
\- P-pero...  
\- ¡Vamos Twisp! ¡No te pongas tan grave tampoco! -el otro sujeto se limpió un par de lagrimas  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Y tú que te metes?  
\- Mm... Sé que es su casa, pero ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Tweedeldee dándose cuenta de que todavía no se había presentado el otro sujeto  
\- ¿Yo? ¿No es obvio? ¡Soy el sombrerero! -el hombre hizo una reverencia muy exagerada  
\- Aja... Lo siento niña, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y... ¡Mira la hora por las rosas!  
\- ¡Tu siempre vas tarde! -se burló el sombrerero  
\- ¿Entonces me está diciendo que no me va a devolver a Inglaterra? -la voz de Alicia se quebró un poco  
\- No... Tengo mejores cosas que hacer... ¡Asume las consecuencias de tus acciones!  
\- ¿Inglaterra? ¿Así se llama tu mundo? -por un momento Alicia miró fijamente los ojos verdes y parecía que tenían tanto que decirle  
\- Sí  
\- ... Te diré que... ¡Haremos un trato Twisp!  
\- ¿Un trato contigo? No, gracias  
\- Vamos, sabes que te encanta hacer tratos... ¡Y te quedaría debiendo un favor  
El corazón de Alicia parecía que volvía a latir al ver una luz de esperanza de poder volver a casa.  
\- Hm... Me lo cobraré en el momento preciso...  
\- Lo sé... Debes devolverla a casa -Alicia estaba a punto de lanzarse a los brazos del sombrerero cuando escuchó la segunda parte de la frase- ¡Después de que me haya ayudado a mi por supuesto!  
Y la chica se deslizó hasta el suelo.  
\- ¿Eh? No pensaste que sería todo gratis ¿No?  
\- ¡Alicia! -Tweedeldee se agachó a su lado- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Típico, tenías que ser un amigo de ésta sabandija ¿No? -lo encaró Tweedeldum  
\- No lo sé -respondió la chica  
\- Bien, entonces el trato está cerrado, cuando hayas cumplido con el sombrerero te devolveré a Inglaterra  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? -le preguntó Alicia con amargura desde el suelo  
\- Veamos... ¡Me ayudaras a recuperar mi sombrero!


	6. Chapter 6

Muuucho tiempo sin actualizar! u.u pero aquí hay otro capítulo :D

 **Ninguno de los Personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas me pertenece, así como la historia original en la que se basa este fic :)**

* * *

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Lo tienes en la cabeza! -Tweedeldum estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el sujeto

\- Este me gusta sí, pero no es mi favorito... ¡Yo quiero mi favorito!

\- ¿Y dónde está? -Alicia suspiró, ya se había resignado, al menos sabia que volvería a casa así que cuanto antes ayudara al sujeto mejor para ella  
\- ¡En el castillo!

\- ¡¿En el castillo?! -repitieron las Tweeds

\- Sí

\- Déjame adivinar, quieres que nos infiltremos en el castillo de la reina... ¿Sí? -la situación no podía empeorar, pensó Alicia

\- Sí

\- ¡Tú estás loco!

\- ¡Evidentemente! -le contestó el sujeto

\- ¿Qué tan lejos está el castillo?

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Alicia ¡Está al otro lado de Wonderland! ¡Entre las tres podemos amarrar a este conejo y obligarlo a llevarte a casa!

\- No, el señor conejo tiene razón, debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones... Y ayudar al sombrerero a recuperar su sombrero favorito -Alicia lo decía mas para convencerse a sí misma que otra cosa

\- Muy bien dicho... Ahora si no les importa, ¡Váyanse de mi casa! ¡Todos ustedes! -Agregó en dirección al sombrerero

\- Bien, bien, no necesitábamos quedarnos de todas maneras, ¡Partiremos de inmediato!

\- Aja -Tweedeldum no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana sabían lo que tenían que hacer...

No iban a dejar a Alicia sola con ese sujeto

Así que partieron las dos Tweeds, Alicia y el sombrero rumbo al castillo de la reina.

\- Entonces... -Alicia iba caminando unos centímetros por detrás del sombrerero y las Tweeds iban aun más atrás

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Llevas una espada?

\- Inocente jovencita... Espero que no lleves tan poco tiempo en Wonderland como para creer que es un lugar hermoso y seguro...

Alicia pensó un poco en su ajetreado aterrizaje y en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Claro que no se había encontrado con nada lo suficientemente peligroso todavía -y no esperaba hacerlo- pero el lugar no le transmitía ninguna seguridad.

\- Me refería a...

\- ¿Crees que la llevaría si no supiera utilizarla? -por un momento el sombrerero la miró y su cara era absolutamente seria

\- Bueno... El señor conejo dijo que estabas loco... Y tú lo admitiste...

\- ¡Hay una diferencia entre estar loco y llevar una espada de adorno! -soltó el hombre con una risa

\- Aja...

\- ¿Tu sabes usar una espada?

\- No -la respuesta de Alicia fue inmediata, ¿Para qué demonios querría ella aprender algo así? Era una dama... Como diría su madre

\- ¡Que aburrido! ¡Debo enseñarte algún día jovencita!

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras un anciano? Digo, sin ofender -Tweedeldum se había acercado y unido a la conversación

\- No Pareces tan viejo -agregó Tweedeldee acercándose por el otro lado  
\- No lo soy, en efecto... Pero es una costumbre... ¿Saben? Deberíamos acampar en algún lugar cercano, ya va a caer la noche

Las tres miraron al frente y se dieron cuenta de que el sombrerero tenía razón. Se estaba haciendo de noche.

\- Mm...

\- Pareces no querer dormir... Alicia, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí -Alicia miró como las Tweeds se habían hecho una especie de bola entre ambas y dormían plácidamente

Ella por su parte no podía dormir. Su mente estaba demasiado despierta llena de dudas como para relajarse en un mundo que no era el suyo -y era bastante diferente, si cabía agregar.

\- Déjame adivinar... Tienes un montón de preguntas...

\- Sí

\- Bueno, te diré que haremos, ya que tan amablemente te has ofrecido a ayudarme -Alicia arrugó la nariz, debido a la mentira en las palabras del sombrerero- Te responderé tres preguntas... Y después de eso te dormirás...  
\- Esta bien... ¿Supongo?

\- ¡Empieza! -dijo el sombrero con demasiado entusiasmo

Alicia lo reprendió para que no despertara a las Tweeds, pero estas parecían no escuchar nada.

\- Se supone que los pájaros duermen ligero y son bastante nerviosos... Se nota que estas dos aun no son adultas -el sombrerero inclinó un poco la cabeza- Me pregunto que las habrá motivado para recorrer Wonderland y encima entrar a la casa de Twisp

\- Eh... Creo que yo tengo algo que ver con eso...

\- ¿Tu? ¿Qué acaso tienes un control sobre los Tweeds que no conozco? ¿Eres la nueva líder?

\- No y no...

\- Hm... ¿Entonces?

\- La líder me concedió una ¿Audiencia? Creo, y ahí ellas -agregó la chica mirando a la bola de plumas- se ofrecieron para llevarme...

\- ¿Ellas? ¿Presentes en una audiencia de la líder? -el sombrerero miró sorprendido por un momento antes de fijarse detenidamente en ambas Tweeds- Oh... Claro que debí notarlo antes, ellas están relacionadas con la líder...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir, a parte de lo de la audiencia -Alicia inclinó la cabeza

\- Por el color de sus plumas, se nota que no eres de por aquí y deberías corregir eso o serás una presa fácil en este mundo... Creo que deberíamos partir por tu ropa, es tan aburrida...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Puede que tengas razón, pero no necesitas ser tan grosero! ¡Además se supone que debería estar haciéndote preguntas yo!

\- Muy bien, tienes razón, ¡Te quedan dos!

\- Huh, ¿Cuándo fue la primera?

\- Me preguntaste lo de las Tweeds... ¡Y ahora te queda una!

Alicia se llevó la mano a la boca. Parecía que todo lo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra por el sombrerero.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -decidió no discutir con él porque podría perder la oportunidad de saber algo interesante

\- ¿Huh? ¡Soy el sombrerero! ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!

\- No, me refería a cuál es tu verdadero nombre... Sé que eres un sombrerero...  
\- Mi nombre es Tirrant

\- ¿Solo Tirrant?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, solo Alicia?

\- Mi nombre es Alicia Kingsleigh... ¿Ves?

\- Oh... Ya entiendo, entonces yo seria... Tirrant... ¡Se te acabaron las preguntas!  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es parte de tu nombre! ¡No hagas trampa!

\- No hago trampa, preguntaste por mi nombre, te respondí, lo que sigue es otra pregunta que no puedes hacer porque se te acabaron...

\- Pero...

\- Duerme Alicia...

\- Hm... -la chica se acomodó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria


End file.
